Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Printing devices have increased in both number and complexity as a result of added functions, applications, and services that can be provided. Typically, printing devices are used to reproduce documents, such as by printing or scanning the documents. The reproduced documents are placed in an output tray of a printing device for retrieval.
In some cases, the output tray of the printing device may be partially enclosed, making the reproduced documents difficult to retrieve while standing in front of the printing device. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods to easily retrieve reproduced documents from a printing device output tray.